Hogwarts gets a glimpse of the future
by Moonlight236
Summary: When eight people appear in the Great Hall claiming to be from the future with a glimpse into it what is everyone to think?


**A/N I don't own anything, do not own the epilogue the characters that all belongs to JK Rowling. I own the plot that is it. Sorry if it just seems ramblishy and space filler had an idea and just went with it so sorry If it sucks.**

 **ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Professor Dumbledore just got out of a very stressful meeting when he found the letter.

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _We have sent this letter back in time. That is right we are from the future. How I cannot prove it to you until you see us then you will be sure. We will be appearing in the Great Hall at the next dinner to give you a glimpse of the future. We only ask that you bring in these fallowing people too:Remus Lupin_ , _Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasly, Fleur Delacore, Molly Weasly, Arthur Weasly, and any other Order members you feel deserve or would want to hear the future._

 _From,_

 _L.L.P., J.S.P., A.S.P., R.W., H.W., T.R.L., S.M. and V.W._

 _P.S. See you there!_

Later that evening…

"Everyone! Tonight we will be joined by a couple of guests." Just then the doors opened revealing several members of the order including Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Bill, Molly, Arthur, and a big black shaggy dog that Harry instantly recognized as Sirius. All of the guests took a seat at the Gryffindor table except for Mad-Eye who just walked to the side of the room and watched. As to why they were here no one knew.

"I am betting a lot of you are wondering why these people are here. I got very strange letter today telling me that eight guests will be appearing, from the future. Along with the letter was a list of people that was supposed to be here as well. Everyone is on the list except for two who are here for safety measures as the letter aloud. Now we will wait until are guests appear." As soon as the words left Dumbledore's mouth there was a flash of light and next thing anyone heard was yelling.

"Ow James get off of me!" a girl with red hair yelled

"Hey it is not my fault!" an older boy with jet black hair replied

"Actually it is you were the one that fell" a younger boy also with red hair corrected.

"Guys can't breathe." A boy who was probably age wise between the boy with jet black hair and the one with red hair barely struggled out. When the kids or guests finally untangled then selves the Great Hall say eight people ranging age wise from early 20's to a 3rd year.

"You messed it up!" A boy who looked strangely like Malfoy said to the boy with the jet black hair "It was supposed to be right after the war. Not when like whatever year it is!"

"Blame Hugo not me! He is the one that fell on me!"

"Guys really? Even here? Why can't we just do it here?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked.

"That works I guess." The oldest of all eight said.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Opps sorry forgot the interdictions." The girl who was probably out of Hogwarts said.

"Well I will go first since I am the oldest." The boy with blue hair said "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." The whole hall looked at Lupin.

"Wait WHAT!?" Lupin yelled.

"Yep" he said pooping the p "So my parents are Remus and Nymphadora." After hearing this Remus and Tonks looked at each other than at their palms "And when I was at Hogwarts I was in Gryffindor."

"Ok so my name is Victoire Weasly, and my parents are Bill and Fleur Weasly- or I guess now Fleur Delacore. And I was in Ravenclaw when I was here." Bill and Fleur looked at each other with a shocked look and then looked at their daughter.

"Now it is time for the best person here! Me." The boy with the jet black hair said as all of the other eight just rolled their eyes at him " So my name is the one and only… James Sirius Potter." Sirius barked at this he was shocked and honored. "And I am going into my 7th year and also in Gryffindor. Oh and my parents and Harry and Ginny" after hearing this they looked at each other blushed and then both of them found their plates very interesting.

"Yes I win pay up Fred!" George said to his twin.

"Oh come one!"

"You bet on me?" Ginny asked.

"No! We would never." The twins said in mock horror "We bet on Harry"

"Oh then that's ok."

"Hey" Harry said as he looked up from his plate.

"I'll go next" the girl with busy hair said "My name is Rose or Rosie Weasly. I am in Ravenclaw. My parents are Ron and Hermione."

"Finally!" the entire hall yelled while Ron and Hermione blushed and scooted away from each other.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, and I am in Slytherin."

"My name is Albus Severus Potter."

"Wait WHAT?!" everyone in the hall called out since when does Harry like "Snape?

"My parents are Harry and Ginny and I am in Slytherin." The whole hall erupted in a chorus of 'What!' and 'How!?'

"Well, well Potter turning to the dark side are we Potter?!" Malfoy sneered.

"Second to last," the red haired boy said completely unfazed by the last comments "My name is Hugo Weasly, I am in Hufflepuff and my parents are Ron and Hermione."

"So I guess I am last. Anyway my name is Lilly Luna Potter, I am in Gryffindor and my parents are also Harry and Ginny. And now to the future! Well writing any way."

"I'll start" Teddy said.

 **19 Years Later**

 **Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air.**

 **Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind here brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

 **"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

 **"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"Why now why does that sound so familiar?" Fred asked.

"It sounds exactly like someone but whom?" George replied.

"Why it sounds like… "

"Little Ginny" the twins said together.

 **The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

 **"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

"I must say the irony in that statement is very funny" James said.

"Shut up James!" yelled the other even of the kids.

 **"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

 **"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin" But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

"NO!" Ginny yelled "I turned into mom!" All of the Weasly boys bursted out laughing at this.

 **The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

 **"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

 **"Every day, of you want us to," said Ginny.**

"Gez Gin everyday if just embarrassing." Ron said.

"Says the one who had Mom write to him every other day for his first two years!"

 **"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

 **"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

 **"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"Who doesn't?!" the twins said together.

 **Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

 **"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

 **"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly. But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .**

"Apparently Percy doesn't change much," Bill said.

 **"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly. A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

 **"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved. Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"Well now I definitely know who her mom is," Ron replied.

 **"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to confound the examiner."**

 **"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

 **"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry,**

"Ronald!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasly said together with the same amount of treat in their voice.

 **as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that." Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

 **"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

 **"Ron!" Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn. "He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

 **"Look who it is." Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

 **Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

"What!?" Draco and the Golden Trio yelled.

"What could have made us sival towards each other!?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. You never tell me anything about your childhood all ways saying that I'm too young, even though I am almost SEVENTEEN!" James said.

 **"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

 **"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" "You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasly would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

"A little late don't you think Rose?" James asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Rose and Scorpius yelled fiercely in sync.

"Wait what do you mean?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"Oh you know just how they have been dating for what? About two years now?" James replied ignoring his cousins and his brother's best friend looks. Next thing the hall knew the hall erupted in a chorus of only two voices.

"MY SON IS DATING A BLOOD TRAITOR!" was Draco's response while Ron's was not much better.

"MY DAUGHTER IS DATING A MALFOY! A MALFOY!" ignoring Ron's horror stricken face his future wife asked a question that even some of the kids did not know.

"How do you still have a living boyfriend?"

"Oh um well you see well um," Scorpius seemed to be looking for the right words.

"He doesn't know" Rose said finally emitting.

"Back to the epilogue" Harry said trying to save his friend from exploding.

 **"Hey!" James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. "Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy what he was doing -"**

 **"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

"Why do I sound like I am talking from experience?" Ginny asked. Everyone just shrugged not knowing how or what to answer with.

 **"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"You made yourself plenty clear." Lily said laughing at her brothers antics.

"Whatever."

 **"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

 **"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

 **"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

 **"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

The hall looked around in confusion looking from Harry to Dumbledore to the people from the future, then Lilly answered the unspoken question.

"Nana and Grandad gave it to him for his 17th birthday."

 **"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

 **"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

 **"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

 **"But you know Neville-" James rolled his eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."**

"Nice job Neville." Dean said.

 **Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. "See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

 **"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

 **"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats." Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.**

 **"See you at Christmas."**

 **"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"How about don't duel at all?" McGonagall said to a Harry who just shrugged.

 **"What if I'm in Slytherin?" The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

 **"Ablus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"What? No! He is the slimiest git there ever was!" Harry and Ron said together.

 **"But just say-"**

 **"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

"No it doesn't" the entire hall said.

"Yeah it does," Albus and Harry said together.

"But then why are you in Slytherin?" Neville asked.

"That is a different story."

 **"Really?"**

 **"It did for me," said Harry.**

"You were almost in a different house?" Fred asked.

"Believe it or not yeah."

 **He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

 **"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and rose craned around to look at the other students.**

 **"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous." Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . . The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

 **"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked data her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

 **"I know he will." The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

"That means we won right?" a Hufflepuff asked before anyone could answer a bang rang out in the hall with a cloud of smoke.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" two men came out of the smoke one with red hair and freckles along with a man with jet black hair, glasses and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Dad come on." James whined.

"Your mother has been at my head since we noticed you were gone." Older Harry said "And I am blaming this on your wife Ron." Older Harry said to a smirking Ron

"Hey why me?"

"It was your wife who used a time turner all through her third year just to get to classes on time." All eyes turned to Hermione.

"Who are you?" Crabbe asked.

Older Harry and Older Ron turned toward the Slytherin table.

"Sorry well I'm Harry and this is Ron," the hall nodded unsure how to respond. While his dad and uncle were distracted James tried to escape, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't you move mister. As soon as we get back you are grounded until you are 80! Sorry Professor if they caused you any trouble."

"No trouble Harry. It was actually quite enjoyable to see the future of Hogwarts and I think I speak for all of the staff when I say, we are doomed." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes "Also I am quite honored that you named your child after me."

"Goodbye Professor, Bye me!" Older Harry said to himself.

"Later younger Ron, young Hogwarts," Older Ron remarked.

"Bye young Dad young Mom!" Victoire said walking out of the hall hand in hand with Teddy who just flashed the peace sign.

"Bye parents of me!" James said.

"Later" Scorpius said as he saluted the hall.

"Young Dad, remember, I'm your favorite." Lilly declared.

"Bye!" Rose spoke to the hall.

"Hufflepuff is not the sucker house!" Hugo told the hall.

"Not all Slytherins are bad" Albus cried out sheepishly as he ran toward his dad who ruffled his hair.

"See you in about 20 or so years" Older Harry told the hall one last time before a flash of light and slight smoke where the group of ten had once been standing.

" .God" "What just happened?" "Harry got hot!" "We won!" there was many variations of what just happened but no one was more surprised was Harry. He lived, he had three kids and a wife. And best of all Voldemort was gone!


End file.
